Shadowseer
"Ahhh... It wishes to play... Arise my ssservant... arise..." -Shadowseer The Shadowseer is the first villain to ever be introduced in the roleplay. Only ever featuring on YoVille, The Shadowseer was Sephiroth's greatest obstacle to overcome at the age of 16. He originally appeared in Final Fantasy XII. 'Origin' The Shadowseer's origin is rumoured back to 1,500 years ago during the foundation of Rahmanus. It is a powerful dark shadow that is the manifestation of the darkness, depression and hatred of the man who once loved King Rahmanus I's wife. Having once been defeated in his Shadow form by King Rahmanus III using the immortal slayer, he has only regained his full strength and doubled in power as the centuries past by. With his soul consumed by his hatred, his spirit has become a Shadow, a powerful and truly immortal entity which can only meet their demise by being destroyed by a pure light or having the cause of their problems laid to rest. The Shadowseer did not show up until Sephiroth was aged 16. Several reports of women in the village disappearing lead to rumours of a Jack the Ripper-like killer. After two weeks it later was discovered the Shadowseer was responsible for these deaths. His target was originally tthe current queen of Rahmanus but with only a prince in charge of Rahmanus he took to consuming the lives of women of a lower class. Realising this as a powerful threat Sephiroth set forth to reclaim the Golden armour and sword, a sword known to vanquish Shadows permanently. The Shadowseer grew in strength due to Catalina's intervention with the situation. After apparently destroying it he arose from the depths of darkness once again claiming the lives of 70 women in one night. 'Defeat' Having finally gathered the armour, The Shadowseer was confronted by Sephiroth, who at the time was a prince. The Shadowseer lurked in the main dungeons of the North Tower. The Shadowseer was slain by the golden blade and has never been seen or heard of since. 'Appearance and Personality' The Shadowseer, like most Shadows, Is a darkened figure of a human body. Despite many shadow being able to take a more gruesome zombie-like form, The Shadowseer is not known for this . On Yoville, seen with a dark shadow blade and oftentimes hooded in appearance. His eyes have been known to vary from yellow to red depending on the area he is in. He has an arched back and long tentacle-like hair that is also a lethal weapon in its own right. If examined closely one can see the boots he wore the day of his death as a mortal. His personality is hard to exactly pinpoint however is consistent with the common nature of Shadows. Knowing only hatred, angry, envy, despair and other negative emotions, the Shadowseer lacks empathy and shows no remorse in his murderous deeds. His voice is a harsh, quiet whisper in which he draws out his "s" sounds. 'Abilities' The Shadowseer, Like all Shadows is an impossibly strong being of hatred may draw on both the Power of Darkness and that of Light, being able to summon both Anima of Shadow and Anima of the Sun at once. Despite having strong ties with the light, Shadows fear it and it is their only weakness. Despite the Shadowseer being an extremely powerful shadow he is far from the strongest. Being immune to practically all magic and weaponary the Shadowseer was best avoided in a fight. Usually fighting with the hatred instilled within him, still the Shadowseer was known to have a shadow blade at his side. The Shadowseer's signature move is known as the "Breakart Pentagram" in which he scathes his opponent with a fierce non-elemental blow. Despite having the ability of possession, he is one of the few Shadows unheard of to use that ability. 'Trivia' *''The Shadowseer is the first ever villain in the roleplay, featuring only on YoVille.'' *''Though his appearance is similar on YoVille, he is depicted as only having red eyes despite them usually being yellow.'' *''Due to the nature of Shadows it is impossible to tell whether he is gone for good or not'' *''The Shadowseer didn't speak until Sephiroth challenged him seriously'' *''The Shadowseer is the only villain in the roleplay Sephiroth feared, thinking of the others as a mere nuisance.''